Love Story
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: "Quem acredita em histórias de amor? que bobagem." era o que pensava ela antes de conhecer um certo rapaz...


Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kishi.

Mais uma ShikaTema!

* * *

><p>Love Story<p>

Era dia e duas kunoichis caminhavam tranquilamente pelo centro de Suna. Uma delas parecia bastante feliz enquanto a outra permanecia indiferente. Fazia muito calor.

- Gaara-sama foi tão gentil comigo hoje...- os olhos da garota pareciam brilhar enquanto falava- acho que eu estou conseguindo me aproximar mais dele. Ele é tão fofo... ah! Temari-chan eu tenho que te contar o que aconteceu ontem! Eu estava indo falar com o kazekage quando...

A loira nem prestava a atenção no que a outra falava. Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- _O exame chuunin começa amanhã. Eu podia ter arranjado um lugar melhor pra ele ficar. Ah, que se dane! Ele que fique em qualquer lugar, afinal... eu nem me preocupo com ele... aquele preguiçoso..._

- O que você acha? – a pergunta da menina fez Temari voltar à realidade.

- O que eu acho do quê?

- Temari-chan! Você nem estava ouvindo o que eu estava dizendo...- disse tristemente- eu perguntei se você acha que eu tenho chance com o seu irmão!

- Chance?

- O que você não entendeu? Eu perguntei se eu tenho chance de ter um romance com o Gaara-kun.

- Matsuri, não vai me dizer que você acredita nessas coisas de "história de amor". – debochou- isso só acontece em filmes e contos de fadas.

- Eu acredito sim! Quando duas pessoas se amam elas têm uma história de amor, ora. – sentiu-se certa irritação na voz da menina.

- Quando duas pessoas se amam... tsc, nem existe essa coisa de "amor". As pessoas se relacionam por interesses. – comentou, indiferente.

- Que horror! Não acredito nisso! Eu acho que o amor existe sim, você que ainda não se apaixonou por ninguém por isso que fala isso. – Temari riu do comentário da outra.

- Nem pretendo. – disse Temari. Matsuri balançou a cabeça negativamente para a loira.

- Você não tinha que ir no portão encontrar o tal do Shikamaru?

- Sim, é o que eu estou fazendo.

- Você não parece com pressa.

- Não estou. Preguiçoso do jeito que ele é nem deve ter chegado ainda. – sorriu ao lembrar-se do jeito preguiçoso do rapaz.

- Ta rindo por quê? – perguntou ironicamente a morena.

- Por nada. Por que VOCÊ está me olhando desse jeito? – Temari espantou-se com o olhar da outra.

- Foi só a gente falar daquele shinobi pra você ficar felizinha. – a loira cruzou os braços descontente com o comentário da garota.

- Há há há. Nem pense em insinuar que eu tenha algo com aquele idiota.

Matsuri riu. Temari ficou bastante aborrecida com a conversa. _Era só o que me faltava! Essa idiota da Matsuri ficar rindo de mim! Só porque ela se apaixona por qualquer um acha que as outras também. Imagina, eu e aquele preguiçoso... – _pensou_. _Caminharam mais alguns passos e depararam-se com Shikamaru parado próximo ao portão da vila.

- Yo – disse o Nara de forma arrastada- achei que tinha se esquecido de vir.

- Nunca pensei que já estivesse aqui.

- Eu já vou indo Tema-chan! – abraçou a loira- _você tem bom gosto hein_- falou no ouvido da outra.

- O quê? – gritou, irritada, porém a morena já estava longe.

Shikamaru permanecia parado em frente a kunoichi. Olharam-se. O clima tornou-se tenso.

- Vamos, vou te levar pro hotel. – disse a loira sem olhá-lo.

* * *

><p>Já era noite. Temari estava sentada em sua cama, pensando. Shikamaru tinha sido totalmente indiferente, tinha agido como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas tinha acontecido. Deitou-se na cama e ficou a encarar o teto. As lembranças da ultima vez que esteve em Konoha a atormentavam. Fechou os olhos. Não conseguia dormir. O simples fato <em>dele<em> estar em Suna a deixava ansiosa. _Foi só a gente falar daquele shinobi pra você ficar felizinha. _Balançou a cabeça, não queria se lembrar das palavras da outra kunoichi. Tentou pensar em outras coisas, porém seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para o mesmo lugar.

Flashback on

_Estavam fazendo a missão normalmente, não havia nada de diferente naquele dia na vila da folha. Temari conferia os relatórios enquanto Shikamaru quase caía da cadeira de sono. A Sabaku logo notou que o Nara tinha o olhar focado no teto._

_- O que foi? Deu pra dormir de olho aberto agora?_

_- Hoje o Neji vai dar uma festa na mansão dos Hyuuga. Quer ir?_

_- Não fui convidada._

_- Tsc... eu estou te convidando... pra ir comigo. – a loira olhou espantada para o rapaz._

_- E desde quando você vai a festas?_

_- Como você é problemática –bocejou- quer ir ou não?_

_- Quero._

_- Te pego as 20h pra gente ir._

_- Ok._

_As 20h Shikamaru estava esperando Temari para irem até a casa dos Hyuuga como haviam combinado. O Nara surpreendeu-se ao ver a kunoichi com roupas de festa, não sabia que a loira era de se arrumar. Quando chegaram à festa não tiveram uma boa impressão. Tinham muitas garrafas de bebida espalhadas por todo o lado, o que não era um bom sinal. Mal entravam na casa quando foram abordados pelo Inuzuka._

_- Eaí Shikamaru! – apoiou-se no ombro do outro- veio bem acompanhado hein.- lançou um olhar malicioso para a loira._

_- Acho que devia parar de beber, Kiba. – disse Shikamaru empurrando o outro para longe._

_Temari não gostou do comentário do Inuzuka muito menos do olhar dele sobre ela, porém ignorou-o pelo fato de ele já não estar com seu juízo perfeito devido à bebida. Logo Shikamaru e Temari não estavam mais juntos, cada um tinha ido para um lado. O Nara conversava com os rapazes enquanto a Sabaku com as meninas. A loira observava de longe a conversa deles e via que já estavam bêbados, com exceção de Shikamaru que não estava contente com a conversa. Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado para conversar, o que tirou sua atenção dos rapazes. Após algum tempo a situação estava caótica, todos já estavam sob o efeito do álcool e nem pareciam as mesmas pessoas. De repente um shinobi que Temari não conhecia aproximou-se dela e tentou agarrá-la. Procurou por Shikamaru, mas não o encontrou. Irritada, saiu para o jardim e sentou-se em um banco. A paisagem era bonita, por isso passou algum tempo observando-a e nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Só se deu conta quando uma pessoa sentou-se do seu lado. A Sabaku levantou-se bruscamente, pensando ser o shinobi de antes._

_- Calma... O que deu em você? _

_- Shikamaru... não me assuste desse jeito! – dito isso, sentou-se novamente._

_- Tsc... Por que está aqui sozinha?_

_- Não estava gostando da festa... e um cara idiota ficou me atormentando. – cruzou as pernas e notou o olhar do Nara sobre ela._

_- Quem? – a loira sentiu certa irritação na voz do moreno._

_- Nunca vi na vida._

_- Por que não me falou? Eu dava um jeito nele!_

_- hahahaha – Temari riu- até parece. Eu até te procurei mas não sei onde você estava._

_- Não sei por que você ta rindo – cruzou os braços irritado- não suporto esses cara que ficam dando em cima da mulher dos outros._

_- Mulher dos outros? – arregalou os olhos- o que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- ..._

_- Responda Nara. – a loira encarou-o._

_- Você sabe Temari..._

_- O que você ta falando? Eu não sei de nada!_

_- Você sabe que eu te amo._

_Temari ficou estática. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo, estava totalmente sem reação. Quando finalmente conseguiu olhá-lo viu que ele olhava para o horizonte. A Sabaku sentiu uma raiva repentina e levantou-se do banco._

_- Nem tente me enrolar! – gritou, muito alterada. _

_Shikamaru olhou-a espantado. Tentou dizer algo mas foi interrompido._

_- Vocês homens ficam sempre fazendo isso! Acham que só porque dizem "eu te amo" da boca pra fora acham que as mulheres vão cair aos seus pés!_

_- Da boca pra fora? – Shikamaru levantou-se indignado._

_- Claro que sim! Não acredito em amor!_

_- Não posso fazer nada se VOCÊ não acredita._

_- Vou embora!_

_Dito isso, Temari saiu rapidamente da casa dos Hyuuga sem despedir-se de ninguém._

Flashback off

- Não agüento mais pensar nisso. – falou para si mesma. Virou-se de lado, puxou o lençol e tentou novamente dormir.

* * *

><p>- Temari... Temari. Temari!- ouvia uma voz ao longe chamar seu nome, mas nem sabia do que se tratava.<p>

- O que é?- perguntou sonolentamente, sem abrir os olhos.

- Você não tinha que encontrar o preguiçoso pra irem tratar do exame chuunin?

- Que horas são? – abriu os olhos vagarosamente e pode ver a figura de Kankuro ao lado da cama.

- 11h

- 11h? Por que não me chamou antes? - levantou-se bruscamente da cama.

- Tsc.

- Tenho que me vestir! Saia logo! – expulsou o irmão do quarto- o Shikamaru não vai para de me encher por eu chegar tarde!

Temari tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e foi correndo encontrar o moreno. Ao chegar viu que ele não estava na recepção então bateu na porta do quarto dele. Demorou uns minutos para ele atender e quando abriu a porta a loira sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber que ele estava sem camisa. Constrangida, olhou para o rosto dele e percebeu que ele estava sonolento, mais do que o normal.

- Você estava dormindo? – perguntou ela

- Estava.

- Achei que você já fosse estar pronto! – afinal, estava 2h atrasada.

- Eu estava, mas como você não apareceu eu decidi dormir.

-... – não tinha o que dizer, ele tinha razão, estava muito atrasada.- tsc, ponha uma roupa!

- Não faça drama problemática, do jeito que você fala parece até que eu estou pelado! – foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa.

- Não sou obrigada a te ver assim! – desviou o olhar para o chão, não queria ficar olhando pra ele- _Nunca pensei que ele tivesse um corpo assim... ai não, olha o que eu estou pensando!_

- Pronto! Não vou mais agredir seus olhos. – disse sorrindo ironicamente para a mulher.

- Tsc! Vamos logo, Gaara deve estar furioso.

Era de tarde e os dois estavam fazendo os preparativos finais para o exame chuunin. O sol brilhava intensamente e até se tinha a impressão de que as coisas estavam derretendo. Shikamaru sentou-se em um sofá e pegou um copo de água.

- Como alguém pode morar aqui! Está muito quente!

Temari pensou em xingá-lo e mandar ele deixar de ser preguiçoso e trabalhar, porém ele tinha razão, estava quente demais. Decidiu sentar-se também para descansar um pouco. O sofá era tão macio que a loira sentiu vontade de se deitar nele. Espalhou-se no móvel displicentemente. Logo notou que estava próxima demais do Nara e sentiu um calafrio, ajeitando-se no sofá imediatamente.

- Eu não vou te morder. –disse ele sarcasticamente. Ela nada disse.

Ficaram algum tempo descansando e depois continuaram o trabalho sem trocar muitas palavras.

Já estavam voltando para o hotel quando Shikamaru disse:

- Temari, eu não conheço nada aqui, pode me dizer onde tem um lugar pra comer aqui perto?

- Se você quiser eu posso te levar em algum lugar. - Temari ficou analisando a própria frase e pensando o porquê se ter dito aquilo.

- Se você não se importa.

* * *

><p>Logo que entraram no restaurante Temari avistou Gaara e Matsuri jantando.<p>

- Droga! Vamos sair daqui. –puxou o Nara pelo braço, mas era tarde demais.

- Temari-chan! – disse a morena entusiasmadamente.

- Yo... – disse a loira desanimadamente.

- Você está em um encontro? – perguntou rindo baixinho.

Temari percebeu que ainda segurava o braço do moreno então afastou-se.

- Não, apenas trouxe o Shikamaru aqui porque ele não conhece a vila.

- Prazer, sou Matsuri. – disse, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Shikamaru.- apertou a mão da moça.

- Temari-sama, vamos ali no banheiro?

- Por que eu tenho que ir com você?

- Vamos? – jogou um olhar repreensivo sobre a outra puxando-a pelo braço em seguida.

- O que que você quer Matsuri?

- Quero que você fique bem longe de nós! As coisas estão quase dando certo!

- Você acha que eu vou estragar seu namorico com o meu irmão? Por favor, tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. – debochou.

- Que coisa? Seu namorico com o moreno? – retribuiu o deboche da loira.

- Já disse pra não falar isso! Se eu perder a cabeça você vai se arrepender Matsuri!- irritou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Cá entre nós, vocês formam um casal bonitinho. – a morena sorriu docemente.

Temari sequer respondeu apenas saiu do banheiro.

- Vamos pra outro lugar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Nada.

A Sabaku arrastou o rapaz para outro restaurante qualquer e ficou pensativa. Pensava nas coisas que Matsuri tinha dito e lembrava-se também das coisas que Shikamaru tinha dito na festa dos Hyuuga. O moreno estava começando a ficar irritado com o clima tenso que estava se formando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shikamaru fitando a loira.

- Estou - sentiu um calafrio quando seus olhares se encontraram- por que não estaria?

- Você ainda está incomodada com o que aconteceu na festa do Neji?

- É claro que... - baixou o tom de voz- claro que não.

- Então por que...

- Mas é melhor não falar sobre isso. – interrompeu-o.

Terminaram o jantar em silêncio. Só voltaram a falar quando já se dirigiam ao hotel.

- Então, como anda a vida em Konoha? – disse a loira para quebrar o silêncio.

- Problemática.

- Tsc... o que não é problemático pra você? – cruzou os braços- _Como ele consegue ser tão irritante_?

- Aquela velha hokage não para de me dar missões e meu pai decidiu que eu tenho que começar a treinar. E agora acho que ele fez um acordo com a Ino pra me atormentar porque todo dia ela aparece lá em casa querendo me levar pra treinar. –suspirou desanimado.

_Ino_. Temari odiava ouvir esse nome. A Yamanaka estava sempre grudada nele o que irritava profundamente a Sabaku. Tinha ciúmes da outra? Não. Pelo menos não admitia.

- Não é novidade nenhuma a Ino todo dia na sua casa. – falou levemente aborrecida.

- Por que você não gosta da Ino? – perguntou Shikamaru fitando a kunoichi.

- Quem disse que eu não gosto?

- Você implica com ela.

- ELA implica comigo! – falou um pouco alto demais.

- Não mesmo, a Ino nunca faz nada pra você.

- Só eu mesmo falar isso pra você! É claro que você vai defender ela! Vocês são tão _amigos.-_ pronunciou a ultima palavra de forma irônica.

- Você está insinuando que eu tenha algo com a Ino? – perguntou, olhando interrogativamente para a Sabaku.

- Insinuando? É óbvio que você tem! Por que está se fazendo de espantado? - a loira exaltou-se com a pergunta do Nara.

Shikamaru nada disse apenas aproximou-se da kunoichi. Assustada com a proximidade do shinobi, Temari afastou-se até sentir suas costas chocarem-se contra um muro. O moreno aproximou-se mais e colocou as mãos no muro, prendendo a loira contra ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-_ Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto._

A Sabaku ficou novamente sem reação. Sua mente dizia para ela empurrá-lo, porém não conseguia, seu corpo estava estático. Despertou do transe quando sentiu o Nara beijar-lhe o pescoço. Instintivamente segurou a camisa dele e fechou os olhos. Shikamaru tirou as mãos do muro, colocando-as na cintura da mulher e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Temari estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa por não saber o que fazer, quando foi surpreendida novamente pelos lábios do shinobi. Dessa vez eles vão estavam em seu pescoço, estavam colados aos seus. A loira segurou mais firmemente a camisa do rapaz e se deixou levar pelo momento. Quando se separaram, Shikamaru abraçou fortemente a garota.

- Eu te amo, problemática.

Shikamaru esperou alguma reação por parte da kunoichi, mas ela nada fez. Afastou-se lentamente dela, temeroso. Olharam-se. Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Estavam tão confusos, não sabiam o que fazer. O rapaz ia pronunciar-se, porém foi interrompido pela rapariga que colocou o dedo em seus lábios. Em seguida ela aproximou-se dele e uniu seus lábios novamente. Ficaram se beijando sem se preocupar com as pessoas que passavam na rua e olhavam incrédulas para os dois. Uma dessas pessoas era Gaara que estava acompanhado de Matsuri.

- Eu sabia que ela era uma mentirosa! Ficou rindo de mim, dizendo que eu era louca e agora ta lá se atracando com o cara.- falou Matsuri balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O Kankuro sempre me disse que a gente devia desconfiar desse Nara e eu nunca dei ouvidos. – falou Gaara incrédulo.

- Vamos Gaara – Matsuri sorriu, puxando delicadamente o ruivo pelo braço- deixa a Temari viver a "história de amor" dela.

Após um tempo Shikamaru e Temari separaram-se em busca de ar, porém o Nara continuava enlaçando a loira pela cintura. Nada disseram apenas ficaram olhando-se apaixonadamente. A Sabaku sempre achou que todos os homens eram mentirosos e enganadores, mas dessa vez não pensava isso. Acreditava nas palavras dele. O shinobi afastou-se dela e voltaram a caminhar. Temari aproximou-se, segurou o braço do rapaz e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele apenas sorriu_. __Matsuri, não vai me dizer que você acredita nessas coisas de "história de amor"__. Isso só acontece em filmes e contos de fadas_ _._- a loira lembrou-se do que havia dito a amiga. Ela com certeza não estava em um filme muito menos em um conto de fadas, mas estava vivendo uma história de amor com o preguiçoso de Konoha. Temari riu de si mesma. Decidiu não pensar em mais nada, a única coisa que queria era estar ao lado dele, nada mais.

* * *

><p>E então, gostaram? =D<p>

Decidi fazer algo mais romântico dessa vez!

Comentem, please *-*


End file.
